


Jealous side

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Momo, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jealous Momo, M/M, Master/Servant, Mating Bond, Omega!Nitori, Protective Momo, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, maid!Nitori, master!Momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo shows his jealous side when the Matsuoka's son takes an interest in Nitori. Turns out he had a right to be worried though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous side

**Author's Note:**

> Smut at the beginning and end :)

It was too early for this really. Nitori had only woken up 20 minutes ago, hurrying to get breakfast to the young master and had already found himself on his knees, between the boy's own, cock down his throat and breakfast completely forgotten about, as usual. It was definetly too early for this.

The younger had been there as soon as he'd knocked on the door, opening it quickly and dragging the maid inside. He'd taken breakfast off Nitori, placing it on the bedside table before pulling him back in so he could kiss him hotly, tongues intertwinding. Nitori was breathing deeply when they pulled away, short of breath and it wasn't too long after that he found himself on his knees infront of the boy sat on the bed above him.

Momo let out a moan, fingers coming to tangle in the other's silver hair, making him whimper. The alpha looked down at the noise, watching, entranced as the omega's lip stretched and wrapped perfectly around his girth with every bob of his head, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as the younger's cock pressed against the back of his throat. The boy's cock had grown obscenely since their first time together, not that Nitori was complaining, it just made certain things a little more difficult.

"You look so pretty like this Ai." Momo commented, hand moving down to wipe away a stray tear trickling down his cheek. "You always look pretty though." He added, making the elder blush, his own hard cock straining under his uniform. He took the boy deeper, feeling his cock pushing against the back of his throat then sliding further down as he relaxed. Momo groaned, head tipping back and toes curling, the omega was so tight around his cock.

"So fucking perfect." He muttered, hands clenching at the bed covers below him. Nitori stared up at the alpha, blue eyes big and watering as he pulled almost fully off of his cock, suckling gently on the tip and lapping up the pre-cum dripping from his slit. He took him fully down his throat again, humming contently, sending vibrations down the boy's cock, making him groan again but louder this time.

He pulled away, quickly moving to the younger's balls, sucking one into his mouth as his hand wrapped around the alpha's cock and began to slowly pump him in his fist. Diligently he moved to the other, making sure to pay equal attention to both. Momo, was biting his lips, moans threatening to fall from his mouth as his hips began to twitch, thrusting his cock into the maid's fist.

Nitori looked up, taking in the sight of the alpha above him. Where as before the boy had a certain innocence to him, now everthing about him screamed alpha. In the past few months since having presented he'd really been living up to the Mikoshiba alpha bloodline, filling his role perfectly. His voice had deepened, shoulders had widened, chest and stomach toning out, muscles becoming defined, cock thickening and growing. He was playing the part well, even his nature having changed slightly, his tone, stance and general aura telling everyone around him exactly what he was, but to Nitori he was still the adorable, kind-hearted boy he had been caring for these past years, just with a few added benefits now.

"Ai, fuck, need to fuck your mouth." He growled, promting the omega to pull away and take the tip of the younger's cock into his mouth instead. Momo wrapped his hands tightly in the maid's hair, holding him in place as he slowly rolled his hips up into the elder's mouth. He began to quicken the pace, Nitori could feel the tip of the boy's cock hitting the back of his throat, making him quietly choke with each thrust.

"Mmm fuck." Momo groaned as he continued to press further and further into the maid's throat. He was now pulling the other's head down to meet his upwards thrusts, hearing the omega gag then splutter. He pulled him all the way down so that his lips were wrapped around the base of his cock where his knot was swelling. Nitori's breathing was shallow as he was held there for what felt like ages before the alpha's grip loosened and he was allowed to pull away, panting heavily as a large glob of saliva fell from his mouth, a string of it still attatching his lower lip to the tip of the boy's cock.

"Beautiful." The alpha uttered as he pulled his cock away, breaking the string and watching as it fell to the omega's chin who eagerly lapped it up. He took the younger's cock back inbetween his lips, bobbing up and down slowly, tongue swirling around his girth, his jaw beginning to ache from the strenuous stretch.

"Gonna cum." Momo grunted, grabbing the elder's hair again and pulling him away from his cock. "Open your mouth." Nitori quickly complied, opening his mouth wide and letting his tongue stick out slightly. The alpha began to quickly pump himself, occasionally slapping his cock against the maid's tongue as his fist worked furiously.

"So close." He groaned, hand cleverly twisting and squeezing.

"Please cum on my face." Nitori whimpered, eyes large and mouth inviting.

"Oh fuck." Momo growled, hold on the maid's hair becoming harsh as he came, knot popping and releasing hot spurts of cum across the patiently waiting omega's face, landing on his cheeks, lips and in his mouth. He swallowed it gratefully, tongue slipping out to lick up any he had missed on his lips.

Momo just stared breathlessly. He leaned forward, kissing the boy passionately, slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting himself. He quickly grabbed a handkerchief, wiping the rest of the cum off his face.

Nitori stood up, smoothing out the rumples in his uniform. He bowed.

"Please enjoy your breakfast young master." He said before turning to leave. He felt a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him back into the room, his body being quickly turned around and pushed onto the bed, pinned down by the alpha who was gripping his wrists and straddling his waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, a smirk appearing on his face. "Don't think I didn't see your little problem." His eyes trailed down to where there was a bulge beneath the other's dress. Nitori blushed, trying his best to hide the situation. "Do you really think I'm that heartless Ai?" He gasped faking a hurt expression before chuckling.

He let go of the other's wrists and moved further down, pinching at his nipples through the uniform making the omega whine, hips bucking up. Momo moved the other hand further down, then ran it up his smooth thigh, a wide grin appearing on his face when he felt what he was hoping he would.

"Oh you're such a good boy Ai." He exclaimed, lifting up the bottom of the dress and seeing the lacey white panties he had bought the other. "Look so pretty." He licked his lips and Nitori blushed.

He lifted the maid's legs, his dress riding up so his milky thighs and pert arse were exposed. He pulled the panties to the side, revealing the elder's pink hole. The boy sucked three fingers into his mouth before moving them to the omega's hole and pushing them all in at once. Nitori gasped, hands still above his head gripping at the covers.

"Such a perfect pussy Ai." Momo commented, fingers curling, making the maid whimper. "Fits me so well."

He began to thrust in and out, finger tips brushing against his prostate; Nitori knew he was teasing, the boy knew by now exactly where his most pleasurable spots were, he just wanted to see how crazy he could drive his nanny.

"Momo please." He whined, hips twitching.

"Please what?" Momo grinned. Nitori blushed, turning his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look at the younger.

"Faster." He muttered. Momo grabbed his chin, turning his head back so that he was facing him.

"What was that Ai? I didn't quite catch it." He smirked.

"Faster." He breathed. "Please." Momo complied, his teasing brushes turning into fast thrusts, a low groan escaping Nitori as his willing body was pounded into. 

He was practically drooling onto the sheets as Momo kept up the pace, his prostate being repeatedly hit everytime the boy pressed his fingers in. His back arched and eyes rolled back, gasping for air as the younger curled his fingers, roughly rubbing up against his prostate, effectively milking him. He was so close already. His cock was straining against the white fabric of the panties, a wet spot forming where his head was.

"Look at you Nitori, you're all wet." Momo smiled, poking at the the wet spot with his other hand, making the elder's cock twitch. He slowly ran a hand down the outline, a shudder running through Nitori's body.

"Momo please." He gasped, head tossing from side to side. The boy grinned, he loved seeing Nitori like this, helpless and pliant, unable to control his own body, his speech slurred and incoherant because he couldn't think straight, all he could concerntrate on was the pleasure the alpha was giving him. "I'm so close." Nitori whined, hips bucking up into the younger's hand. "Please don't stop Momo, please don't stop, gonna cum." His breathy voice was followed by a loud groan as his body began to shudder. 

There was a knock at the door. Momo's hands stilled, Nitori breathing shakily as he looked over at the door.

"Who is it?" Momo asked, eyes trained on the door.

"Sousuke, young master." A reply came. A grin spread across the boy's face, turning devilish as he looked down at Nitori.

"Come in." He called with a smirk. Nitori's eyes widened as he looked at the younger in horror. He attempt to pull his dress down to cover himself but Momo was having none of it, moving his hand that was on the omega's cock to grab both his wrists and pin them to the bed. He felt the boy twist his fingers making him gasp and bite at his lip to stop any further noise coming out.

Sousuke entered a few moments later, his face remaining unchanged as his eyes fell upon the two. He closed the door behind him, taking a few steps closer before stopping.

"Yes Sousuke?" Momo asked, amusement lacing his voice. Nitori blushed as he felt the boy begin to wiggle his fingers again. Momo let go of his wrists and he quickly moved his hands to his face so he could hide himself from the butler.

"Master Mikoshiba has asked me to come and inform you of todays schedule young master." He explained. "Lord and Lady Matsuoka will be visiting with the young master and lady this evening, so smart attire is required; Nitori, I shall leave that to you." He looked pointedly at the maid who removed his hands from his face so he could reply.

"Yes ah Sousuke." He whined as Momo's fingers curled, hitting his prostate.

"Once you are finished here Nitori, would you help Nagisa with setting up the guests' rooms." Nitori nodded in reply, too worried his voice would betray him.

"Thanks Sousuke." Momo smiled, speeding up the movement of his fingers, roughly thrusting in and out of the elders hole, pressing against his prostate. Nitori moaned, unable to hold back his noises any longer. He was panting as his hands gripped at the bed sheets, limbs shaking as he threw his head back. "Aren't you going to say thank you to Sousuke Ai?" Momo said, a sly grin appearing on his face. Nitori looked at him desperately. "Go on, no need to be shy." He muttered, pressing a kiss against the omega's thigh as he quickened his thrusting even more.

"T-thank you... S-Sousuke." He whimpered breathily, words getting stuck in his throat 

"Good boy." Momo cooed, gripping his cock and stroking up and down the outline. Nitori moaned brokenly, hips twitching and hole clentching hard around the boy's fingers. "You gonna cum Ai?" The maid nodded, breathing heavily between incesent groans and needy whimpers.

Momo leaned forward, mouthing at the head of his cock, before running his tongue down the covered length, all the while looking up at Nitori, a sensual look in his golden eyes and fingers still moving rapidly.

He couldn't think properly,could barely even breath, his mouth left wide open as his senses were overwhelmed. His back arched, eyes rolling back as the boy licked at his balls whilst massaging his prostate. He came with a high pitched groan, grabbing at the covers, body quivering.

He let out a shakey breath when his body finally relaxed. Momo had already removed his fingers and was intently looking down at the other. He smirked again.

"You creamed all in your pretty little panties Ai." Nitori could tell how much this was amusing the boy. He just sighed, letting his eyes slip shut.

"Why is it that I always find you two like this?" Sousuke sighed, shaking his head lightly.

"Maybe it's because you really want to join us." Momo grinned.

"Like I've said before, I'm not interested in omegas." Sousuke chidded.

"Maybe not, but I'm not an omega." Momo winked. The butler just gave him a blank stare. "Maybe not then." Momo chuckled.

"I'll be taking my leave now young master." Sousuke said with a bow before turning and heading for the door. "I don't get paid enough to deal with this." He muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him.

Momo looked down at Nitori, smiling sweetly before leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss against his lips.

"Thank you Ai." He muttered against his lips.

"No problem." Nitori replied lightly, finally opening his eyes to look at the boy. "I should probably go and change." Momo pouted, moving closer so he could snuggle up against the omega. Nitori ran a hand comfortingly through the younger's unruly hair. It was times like these that he remembered their age difference, although only a few years, the boy was still only a teen. He pressed a kiss against his head, inhaling the alpha's scent; it was soothing.

"I've got to go Momo, Nagisa needs my help." He whispered, sliding off the bed, watching as the boy's body flopped down onto the covers.

"I'll see you later Ai." He sighed, looking over at the other. "Don't miss me too much." A smirk spread across his face.

***

"I can't believe the Matsuoka's are coming to visit." Nagisa hummed as he helped Nitori change the bed sheets in the guest room.

"Why not?" Nitori asked. He'd heard of the Matsuokas, not many hadn't, but he knew very little about them.

"The Mikoshibas used to be pretty good friends with them a few years back, so Rei told me anyway." He explained. "But Master Mikoshiba and Lord Matsuoka had a bit of a falling out, so I'm just wondering what made them change their minds."

"Business probably." Nitori muttered.

"You think so?" Nagisa questioned. The other just shrugged.

"It was just a guess." He replied as he smoothed out the duvet. "Looks like we're done in here."

"Let's go help Sousuke set up the dining room." Nagisa smiled, grabbing Nitori by his wrist and dragging him to the dining room where Sousuke and Rei were talking about preparations for the guests.

"We're here to help Sousuke." Nagisa chimmed.

"Thank you Nagisa." He said, turning to face the two. "Nitori." He nodded as he saw the other. A blush spread across the maid's face remembering where the butler had last seen him.

"Need any help Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked, huddling extremely close to the alpha. Rei flushed a deep shade of red, readjusting his glasses on his face.

"Y-yes thank you Nagisa, that would be very helpful." He stammered, unable to look at the omega. "I need some help with the meal preparation, so if you would accompany me to the kitchen." Nagisa smiled and graciously followed behind the chef as they left the dining hall.

"Man, he's got it bad." Sousuke muttered, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the table.

"Who, Rei?" Nitori questioned, being met with a firm nod from the other.

"Hope he figures out what to do before it's too late."

"Me too." Nitori whispered under his breath.

"I can sort out the rest of this myself Nitori, you can go and help the young master with his outfit for this evening." Sousuke instructed. Nitori nodded, making his way back to the young master's room.

When he opened the door he was suprised to find that Momo wasn't in there. He made his way through the halls, checking in every room that the young master was allowed to enter. As he rounded a corner in somewhat of a hurry he nearly collided with the other young master of the household.

"My apologies Master Seijuro, I should've been more careful." He confessed with a bow.

"Why are you in such a rush Nitori?" He asked with a smirk, the same one that Momo always wore.

"I was looking for master Momotarou." He explained as he stood sheepishly in front of the tall alpha.

"What for?" Seijuro questioned.

"To arrange his outfit for the guests this evening." He replied. The man grinned.

"You're an omega, right Nitori?" The maid nodded slowly, unsure of what was coming. "How's about you come and give me a quick hand." Nitori gulped but complied anyway, unable to refuse his master or alpha.

He followed Seijuro obediantly as he led him back to his bedroom. He entered slowly, looking around the room and finding it to be much like Momo's. His thoughts rushed to the boy; there was no way he would be okay with this.

"W-what assistance did you require Master Seijuro?" Nitori stuttered as his nerves began to rise.

"I want your opinion, just give me a second." He replied as he began to remove his clothes. Nitori blushed as he watched the alpha undress, his chest and stomach toned, arms muscular and shoulders broad. He moved to his wardrobe, dressing himself in a smart black suit with a white shirt, waistcoat and bowtie.

"How do I look?" He asked Nitori who was stood before him.

"Very dapper Master Seijuro." Nitori answered. "But why do you need my opinion?"

"Because you're an omega." He replied.

"Is there an omega you are trying to impress?" Nitori asked.

"You could say that yes." He sighed. "Not that you'll remember them, but the Matsuokas have a daughter, Miss Gou, who I believe presented as an omega recently."

"Oh, I see." Nitori said.

"So I just wanted your opinion as an omega." He explained further.

"You look very handsome Master Seijuro and I'm sure Miss Gou will think the same." The maid said.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure, Gou isn't so easily swayed, I remember her being quite difficult." Seijuro mumbled, a pout appearing on his face. He and Momo looked very similar at times

"I wouldn't worry about it Master Seijuro." Nitori assured.

"Sorry I bothered you Nitori, Momo's in the drawing room." 

"Not at all." He said with a bow before leaving Seijuro's bedroom. He made his way back to where he had first encountered the alpha and continued down the hallway before reaching the drawing room.

He opened the door slowly, hearing a gentle tune coming from the grand piano. His eyes fell upon the boy sat before it, attention fully concerntrated on the piece he was playing. He'd really improved. Nitori couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He approached quietly, not wanting to disturb the younger. He startled once the boy stopped and spoke.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked plainly.

"How did you know I was here?" Nitori puzzled.

"I can smell you." He muttered. "And Seijuro." He spat. Nitori could hear by his tone that the boy was not happy.

"Yes, I was with Master Seijuro." Nitori confirmed.

"Why?" Momo asked, voice deep. The maid could feel how uneasy the younger was.

"Because it's my job, I serve all members of the Mikoshiba family, not just you." He retorted. Momo scowled, he knew the other was right, he couldn't help himself feeling protective over the omega though. He turned around on the stool to face Nitori.

"Did he touch you?" Momo growled. Nitori sighed.

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you Momo." He quipped, making the boy squint as he looked up at him. "I was just giving him some advice, that's all." Momo pouted. "Now stop sulking and come and change into your suit."

The boy reluctantly stood, following the maid across the room and out into the hallway. He heard a voice as he closed the door behind him, then the strong scent of an alpha hit him.

"I was just coming to look for you Nitori." Seijuro said with a smile. Nitori saw Momo visibly tense and heard him let out a low grumble. "I need your opinion again, white or black bowtie?" The maid studied both carefully, stepping closer to the alpha.

"I'd say white, it suites you better." Nitori complimented.

"Could you just tie it for me, usually I get Sousuke to do it but he's a bit busy." He asked. Nitori nodded, taking it from his hands and placing it around his neck.

"At your age you really should be able to do this yourself Master Seijuro." Nitori commented, standing on his tiptoes so he could reach to tie the bowtie in a neat knot.

"I can, just not very well." Seijuro replied, a pout appearing on his face.

"There." He said once he was done, taking a step back to admire his work. "Very handsome."

"Thanks Nitori." He smiled, clapping a hand against his back before heading off down the hallway. "See you Momo." He smirked, looking back over his shoulder. The boy growled when his brother was out of ear shot.

"What?" Nitoro asked with a sigh.

"I don't like the way he talks to you." Momo replied, making the maid roll his eyes .

"Honestly Momo, come on." He grabbed the younger's hand, pulling him along behind him. "You're being silly, you're brother's interested in someone else anyway and so am I." Momo pulled him back as he said it, causing them to stop just outside the boy's bedroom door as their hands were still clasped tightly together.

"What? Who?" He asked, his tone verging on angry.

"You, idiot." Nitori muttered, taking the boy's face in his hands and pulling him in for a kiss. It was furious and passionate, Momo releasing all the pent up anger he had. He pressed the omega up against the door, their lips still connected as he searched for the door handle.

When he found it he opened the door quickly, pushing Nitori inside before kicking it shut behind them. He slowly ran a hand up the maid's thigh and slipped it under his dress. Nitori squeaked, hand coming down to grab the younger's wrist.

"No, not now." He breathed. "There's not enough time."

"But I'm already hard." Momo whispered against the maid's neck which he was now kissing his way down.

"Momo, no, you have to get ready." Nitori replied sternly. "The guests will be here any minute, it would be rude to be tardy." The boy leaned in closer, licking the shell of the other's ear.

"Just a quickie." He murmured, grinding against the elder's hip. With that Nitori was shoving the alpha away and marching over to the wardrobe, taking out the boy's suit.

He helped dress the younger slowly, starting with his top half, to give the boy's body time to calm down. Although apparently it hadn't as he pulled down the alpha's trousers he noticed the protuding bulge in his underwear. When he looked up he saw Momo smirking down at him, making the maid scowl in response. He roughly pulled up the boy's dress trousers, standing up after and folding his arms across his chest. A knock at the door interupted the two. Before Momo could even answer, the door was already being forcefully pushed open to reveal the younger master's older brother.

"You look pretty good little brother." He exclaimed, striding into the room despite the sour look the younger was sending his way. "Good job Nitori, he scrubs up well." He clapped a hand against the omega's back again, but this time left it there.

Momo had to use all of his selfrestraint to not pounce on his brother and fight him on the spot.

"Come on Momo, I heard father calling, I think they're here." A grin spread across the older brother's face as he grabbed the younger by his wrist and dragged him from the room. Nitori laughed lightly before realising he needed to find Nagisa so that they could greet the guests.

He made his way downstairs, meeting Sousuke on the way who pointed him in the right direction. He found the boy still in the kitchen, supposedly helping Rei, but looking like he was doing very little, not that the alpha seemed to mind.

"Nagisa." He called, prompting the other maid to look over at him from where he was sat on the counter top. "The guests are here, we need to go and greet them in the main enterance way." The blonde turned back to the chef, offering him a warm smile.

"I've got to go now Rei-chan, sorry." He frowned, his legs slowly swaying back and forth.

"Here, let me help you down." The alpha offered, moving over to in front of the omega and placing his hands gently on the other's waist before lifting him up off the surface. Nagisa held onto the chef's shoulders as he carefully placed him to the floor. They stayed like that for a moment, a heated blush spreading across Rei's face as the maid smiled up at him.

"Thank you Rei." He giggled, letting his hands slip from the man's shoulders before turning on his heels, his dress twirling as he did so. He headed over to Nitori, grabbing his fellow maid by the hand, before skipping off into the hallway, waving to the chef as he left.

"We'd better hurry Nagisa." He rushed, leading the other quickly down the corridor. They entered the main hallway where the Masters and Lady of the household were waiting by the grand staircase.

Sousuke was stood by the enterance, opening the grand doors. Nitori and Nagisa stood at the edge of the long red carpet, leading from enterance to the staircase.

Nitori looked over at the Mikoshiba family, seeing its youngest member staring over at him, a smirk appearing on his face as the maid noticed him. The look he gave him made a shiver run down the omega's spine. The boy turned away, gaze returning to the doorway. Moments later Sousuke began to speak.

"Lord and Lady Matsuoka." He announced as the pair entered. "And Master and Lady Matsuoka." He introduced as their two children entered behind.

The Matsuokas made their way across the hall to the Mikoshibas. Nitori was instantly drawn to their son, a definite alpha, unmistakably infact. The scent he was giving off was overwhelming. He noticed the young master's nostrils flare, a snarl appearing on his face.

As Lord Matsuoka and Master Mikoshiba began to speak, Nitori noticed the son giving the two omegas a sideways glance, his scent becoming even stronger than before. He then noticed the heavy breathing of his fellow maid, and looked over at him curiously. The blonde's cheeks were tinted a dark shade of red.

"Are you okay Nagisa?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine Ai-chan, just feeling a little hot." He replied quietly. Nitori's brow furrowed before he caught another scent, an omega scent. His eyes widened as he realised what it was.

"Nagisa." His voice came out wobbly and unsure. "You're in heat."

"W-what, no, I can't be, I've taken my suppresants." Nagisa stuttered.

"A strong alpha scent can set a heat off whether on suppresants or not." He explained. "Don't worry Nagisa, we'll sort this out, we just need to tell Sousuke."

The butler was still by the enterance way, closing the large double doors. He turned on his heels walking swiftly down the red carpet before he heard his name being quietly called, prompting him to abruptly stop. He looked over at Nitori, seeing worry on the maid's face.

"What's the problem Nitori." He questioned in a hushed tone.

"Nagisa's gone into heat." He replied. The butler looked over at the blonde maid who was a deep red, sweating and chewing at his lower lip.

"I will sort this out, just keep yourself composed for a few minutes Nagisa until the Master and Lord have left." He instructed. The maid nodded quickly.

"Sousuke." They heard a deep voice call. He turned to face the owner.

"Yes Master?" He answered diligently.

"Would you bring us tea to the drawing room please." Master Mikoshiba requested.

"Yes Master." He replied with a bow, watching as the group left, making their way upstairs. After they had left he turned back to the two maids, scooping Nagisa up and into his arms.

"Come with me Nitori." He rushed, hurring them both towards the servants chambers and into the kitchen.

"Makoto, Haru, prepare tea for the Master and his guests, Rei, come with me." Sousuke order. The head chef quickly exited the kitchen, coming to stand by the butler, his eyes being instantly drawn to the omega in his arms.

"Nagisa?" He questioned. "I-is he okay?" His voice wavered, he could obviously smell the problem.

"Follow me." Sousuke said instead, beginning to walk back down the corridor, Rei quickly falling into stride beside him. Nitori, who was following the two alphas could hear Rei's heavy breathing and see his hands twitching by his sides. Nagisa whimpered, hands clutching at the butler's waistcoat.

They stopped outside the maid's bedroom, Sousuke opening the door and carrying the other in, gently laying him down on the bed. He returned to the two stood outside.

"Nitori, please tend to Nagisa while I speak to Rei." Sousuke requested. The maid nodded, entering Nagisa's room and moving to his side.

"How are you feeling Nagisa?" He asked softly.

"Hot, sticky, not great really." He breathed.

"Let's get your uniform off." Nitori suggested, helping the other fully undress. The omega's whole body was sweating, slick covering his thighs, his breathing shakey.

"Ai-chan, I-I need, I need~" His voice was breathy and incoherant.

"I know Nagisa, I know." He muttered, comfortingly running a hand through the other's hair. He could hear the two alphas muttering to each other. "I'll be right back." He sighed, pushing himself off the bed and making his way out of the room.

"No, I can't do that to him." He heard Rei argue.

"If you don't then another alpha might." Sousuke growled.

"What is going on?" Nitori asked.

"Rei is refusing to help Nagisa through his heat." Sousuke answered.

"That's because he doesn't want me, and I won't do that to him, he's too confused to give proper consent or even know what he's asking for." Rei defended. Nitori moved in between the two, facing the chef.

"Rei, listen to me, Nagisa really needs an alpha right now, it's painful, trust me I know, and it's his first heat, he's scared, he just needs someone there to comfort him." He explained. "It's clear that he loves you Rei, whether it's platonically or romantically doesn't matter right now, he just needs someone he trusts, someone that can make him feel safe and give him what he needs at the same time, so please say you will Rei, please." The alpha was left speechless for a moment, taken aback by what he maid had said.

"Nitori." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "As an omega you know what he is going through." Nitori nodded. "Then your opinion is more valid than Sousuke's." They heard the alpha grumble at the remark. "I will comply to your wishes Nitori." A beam spread across the maid's face.

"Thank you Rei." He exclaimed, taking a hold of the man's sleeve and dragging him into the room. Nagisa looked over, eyelids heavy as he blinked at the two.

"Rei-chan." He breathed a small smile appearing on his face. The chef got closer, taking a seat next to the other and running a hand through his hair to push it away from his face. "You smell so good." The omega whispered, leaning into the touch.

"Nagisa." Rei sighed. "You're just saying that because of your heat." The boy shrugged.

"It's true though." He muttered, looking up at the alpha through his eyelashes. "Not just that, everything about you Rei, please will you help me."

"Nagisa." He murmured getting closer to the omega. 

"Is that a yes?" Nagisa smiled. "Because I'm not sure if I can deal with this much longer, I feel so empty." He whimpered.

"I-If that's what you want." Rei replied.

"Of course Rei." The omega reached out a hand which the other took quickly into his own.

"Then yes." Rei answered. Nagisa grinned as much as he could, before pulling the alpha on top of him and flipping them over so he was straddling his waist.

"Hurry up and fuck me then." He breathed, leaning down to press a kiss against the man's lips.

A smirk appeared on Nitori's face as he began to back out of the room, leaving the two in privacy. He closed the door quietly behind him so as not to disturb them. He turned to the butler who was still stood outside with his arms folded across his chest. Nitori offered him a small smile and a curtsy.

"My work here is done." He grinned. Sousuke rolled his eyes.

"Good job Nitori." He muttered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But you do realise this means you will have to take on Nagisa's work as well as your own." Nitori sighed, slouching over at the other's comment.

"Yes Sousuke." He grumbled, mocking a salute as he begrudgingly followed the butler back to the kitchen.

"Makoto, Haru, is the tea ready?" Sousuke hurried, readjusting his white cotton gloves.

"Yes, it's right over there Sousuke." Makoto replied, nodding in the general direction. "So how did it go?" Sousuke looked pointedly up at the chef.

"What? Rei and Nagisa? It all worked out well." He replied.

"They banging now then." They heard Haru mutter, making Nitoro giggle and Makoto blush.

"Haru." He exclaimed.

"What?" The other replied. Makoto just shook his head.

"Nitori will be coming with me to tend to the guests, so I want you two to keep an eye out down here, I don't want Lord Matsuoka's son near any of the omegas." Sousuke chidded.

"Yes Sousuke." Makoto replied. With that the butler dismissed the two chefs and carried the tray out of the kitchen with the maid following obediantly behind.

"Will you be okay being around that alpha?" Souske asked the other wearily.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, he didn't effect me before, so he probably won't now and besides, Momo's in there anyway, he won't let him do anything to me." Nitori replied.

"If you say so." The butler shrugged, leading the way up the staircase. "Just call me if you need any help." As they approached the drawing room Nitori could smell the distinct scent of the Matsuoka's alpha son, but as they got closer he could smell another strong scent, an alpha scent. He couldn't help but facepalm slightly as he realised the owner.

"Momo." He muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he did so. The boy got so easily jealous and protective. When they arrived, Nitoro held the door open for the butler.

"Your tea Master Mikoshiba." He informed, placing the tray neatly on the table.

"Thank you Sousuke." The man replied as the butler began to hand everyone a cup and saucer, Nitoro following after with a pot of sugar. He quickly attended to the four adults before moving over to their four children at the other side of the room. He listened to their conversation as he approached.

"Where is Miss Mikoshiba?" The young lady asked, looking over to the two Mikoshiba brothers.

"Big sister doesn't have much time for us since she got engaged." Momo pouted as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Now now Momo, that's not how it is, she's just busy, that's all." Seijuro defended their absent sister. "She sends you frequent letters and gifts as well."

"It's not the same." Momo frowned. Seijuro just shook his head dismissively.

"Any sugar Miss Matsuoka?" The maid asked after they had finished speaking.

"Ah yes two please." The young woman answered with a smile. Nitori offered one back as he scooped up the sugar and dropped it into the tea.

"Sugar young Master?" He questioned. Momo smiled up at him and raised three fingers. "Three? Momo that many isn't very good for you." The boy pouted and slouched in the chair. " Don't sit like that either, you'll ruin your suit." Momo rolled his eyes, and moved his leg out, kicking gently at the maid's leg.

"So mean Nitori." He complained.

"Momo stop being a nuisance." Seijuro interupted, causing the younger boy to send him a sneer. Nitori smiled to himself as he scooped three spoon fulls of sugar into his tea anyway.

"Thanks Nitori." He beamed, looking like he was about to pull the other in for a kiss.

"Master Seijuro, any sugar?" 

"No thank you Nitori." He replied.

"As you wish Master Seijuro." Nitori complied. "And would you like any sugar Master Matsuoka?" He asked, his nerves starting to rise.

"How about I take a bite out of you instead, you look equally as sweet." The alpha replied, flashing a toothy grin at the maid. Nitori blushed, averting his eyes from the intense stare the other had trained on him.

"Rin." Seijuro sighed. "Flirting with the help won't get you very far, they know their place."

Nitori glanced over at Momo and could see his nails digging into the arm of the chair, looking like he was just about ready to throatle the other alpha.

"I'll have two." Rin finally answered. Nitori nodded dropping the sugar into the tea with shakey hands. He quickly scurried back to Sousuke's side, feeling the alpha's gaze still burning into him as he went.

"You are excused Sousuke, Nitori, I will ring the kitchen when we are ready for dinner." Master Mikoshiba informed. Both bowed before leaving.

"I don't think you should go near that alpha." He heard Sousuke mutter as the walked back towards the kitchen. "He's bad news." Nitori shrugged.

"I dunno, he just seemed to be flirting with me, it was harmless really." The maid replied.

"If you say so, but just be careful." Sousuke said. Nitori smiled widely.

"Aw Sousuke, are you worried about me?" He giggled.

"No, I'm just always the one who has to clean up after your messes and I'd prefer it if you'd make my job a little easier." The butler huffed, averting his eyes. Nitori raised an eyebrow deciding to drop the subject.

They both returned to the kitchen, watching the two chefs diligently work as the prepared the evenings meal, occasionally trying to help, but being of little use.

A while later the small bell by the door gave a shrill ring. Makoto and Haru quickly got to work, plating up food so Sousuke could place it neatly on a tray.

"Come on Nitori." He instructed, prompting the maid to pick up the other tray and hurry after the butler.

"Hold up Sousuke." He muttered. "My legs aren't as long as yours." The alpha slowed as he got to the stairs, only to resume the quick pace when he'd reached the top.

"We're already behind schedule Nitori, we don't want to keep the Master and his guests waiting any longer than we already have." He commented. The maid huffed but didn't retort, instead quickening his pace to keep up with the strides of the taller man, following him as they made their way to the dining room.

He swiftly opened the doors announcing to the family and their guests what they would be eating for their meal before placing it neatly down infront of them, Nitori quickly copying and doing same on the opposite side of the table. As he got to the end of the table, he placed the plate infront of Momo, almost instantaneously feeling a hand on the back of his bare thighs and rising up slowly. 

A small blush crept across the maid's face, trying not to make a scene as he picked up the champagne bottle and began to pour it into the young master's glass. He let out a shakey breath as he felt the boy gropping at his arse. He gave a quick sideways glance to watch the younger who had a stoic expression on his face as he held a coversation with Miss Gou who was sat opposite him.

That's when the attention of someone else caught his notice. Master Rin was yet again eyeing him from across the table, making no attempts to be descrete about it. He grinned as he realised the omega had caught him staring, giving him a wink which made him blush. Quickly he looked back down, slowly moving away from Momo's side as he felt his finger trace gently down his thigh, until he reached the stocking where he let his hand fall, finally allowing the maid to move away to pour champagne for the others sat around the table.

Nitori felt his heart rate rising as he got closer and closer to Master Rin, each glass filled had his hands shaking more and more. He took a deep breath in an attempt to settle himself as approached the alpha. He stood beside him, paying him little attention as he filled his glass. That's when he felt a hand travel up the back of his dress and come to rest on his arse, fingers grabbing at the skin.

Nitori squeaked quietly and looked up at Momo who hadn't seemed to have noticed his predicement. He bit lightly at his lower lip, pulling away from the alpha as soon as he'd finished pouring his drink. He placed the bottle back at the end of the table, turning on his heels and walking swiftly to stand next to Sousuke.

"Nitori, can you go and check on preparations for dessert." Sousuke instructed. The maid nodded in response before scurrying out of the room.

Rin watched as the omega left, a devious grin appearing on his face. He stood and dismissed himself, using an excuse so he could slink away and corner the omega.

He couldn't see the maid as he left the room, but he could smell him. He followed the scent down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He peered through the door then leant against the door frame.

Nitori had rushed down to the kitchen upon Sousuke's word, to check with Makoto and Haru that the preparations for dessert were complete. He realised neither were there after entering the room and staring aimlessly around for a few moments. He decided to go and look for them, figuring that they had gone back to their quaters but as he turned around he found his way was blocked by a certain alpha.

"M-Mater Matsuoka?" He asked in a startled tone.

"Hello little omega." Rin replied with a devilish grin.

"What are you doing down here?" 

"Looking for you." He purred as he began to slowly walk into the room. Nitori's heart was racing in his chest as the alpha stalked towards him. He backed away as the other moved closer until his back hit the edge of the table in the centre of the room. Rin smirked, moving quickly to trap the maid there, his arms caging him in place. The alpha slowly lifted a hand to the other's face, gentley tracing his fingers against the soft skin of his cheek. Nitori fliched, pulling away from the touch.

"Please get off me." He whimpered, not daring to look up at the alpha.

"You didn't seem to mind me touching you upstairs." Rin reminded.

"I didn't want to make scene." He replied quietly.

"Or maybe you just liked it." Rin grinned, moving even closer to Nitori. The maid's breathing faltered as he felt two hands gliding up the back of his thighs and slowly come to rest on his arse. "And what do we have here?"

Nitori felt the bottom of his dress being lifted and heard an amused chuckle come from Rin.

"Those are very pretty panties." Rin teased, tracing a finger across the lace. Not soon after, he was lifting the maid up onto the table, and pushing his dress up, finger coming to hook in the waistband. "Who gave you these, hm?"

"They are part of the uniform." Nitori answered with a squeak as he felt the other snap the elastic back.

"So your master gave them to you?" Rin asked. "Does he like to see you in them? Do you let him play with you?" Nitori whimpered as he felt the alpha's hot breath against his neck, his tongue quickly darting out to lave against his smooth skin. "Or maybe all of your masters hm? Let them pass you round? Use you here?" Rin pressed a finger against the omega's hole through his panties. "Let them use your pretty omega hole."

"N-No." Nitori choked, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Are you sure little omega? My alpha scent didn't send you into heat like your little friend, that means you've dealt with a strong scented alpha before, felt a strong scented alpha before." He growled. "But don't worry sweetie, it's not your fault, omegas are holes that are just meant to be used, just here for alpha's pleasure." By now Rin had his finger's tracing around the maid's rim which was fluttering at every little touch.

"P-Please stop." Nitori whimperd which prompted the other to press three fingers into his hole.

"Oh look at that." Rin exclaimed, voice laced with amusement. "You're hole stretches so well, you must love getting used by alpha's if that's how loose you are."

"Why are you doing this?" He gasped, feeling the fingers curl inside him as the pace began to quicken.

"For my amusement really, I'm not all that interested in omegas, I just like making them squirm." Rin grinned devilishly. Nitori groaned as he felt the alpha hit his prostate, making his hips twitch against the table. He pressed his hand against the other's chest in a poor attempt to push him away.

"Please." Nitori sobbed.

"Please what?" Rin asked, a malicious grin spreading across his face.

"Stop." He all but managed to choke out.

"Stop? I thought you wanted more, I mean look how much you love it." Rin was getting way too much enjoyment out of this. Nitori whimpered again, shaking his head. "Come on, we've barely even started, not even got my thick alpha dick in you yet." Tears began to fall from the maid's eyes at that. He didn't want this, as much as his body was telling him otherwise; he wanted Momo and no one else, the thought of this kind of betrayal made him sick to his stomach.

"Please stop, I don't want this." He began to babbled as the alpha began to undo the button and zip on his dress pants with one hand.

"Oh no sweetheart, we're not done playing yet."

"Yes actually, you are." Another deep voice was heard from the doorway, both turning to see who it was to find Sousuke leaning against the door frame. Nitori breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, looks like the alpha butler is here to save you." Rin sneered, halting in his movements. "Or maybe he wants a go himself." 

"Get off of him." Sousuke ordered. Rin raised an eyebrow, a small smirk appearing on his lips as he did what he was told. 

"It's very brave of Master Mikoshiba to hire an alpha as a butler." He mused, as he slowly strode over to the other alpha who squared up to him as he approached. "Or very stupid. You see alphas aren't very good at taking orders, and you're no exception."

"I obey my Master's every request." Sousuke replied.

"But no one elses, that's why you think you can tell me what to do. As if I'd take orders from anyone in as lower class as you." Rin spat. Sousuke's jaw visibly clenched, his fists curling by his sides.

"I don't care who you are or what class you are, you don't treat anyone as a toy." He retorted.

"Oh really, and who's going to stop me." Rin mocked as he made his way back over to Nitori who began to panic. Moments later the alpha felt himself being pushed against the same table the omega was sat on, a broad chest pressed against his back and strong arms holding him down.

"Hey, get off me." Rin cried, trying to struggle his way out of the stronger alpha's grip.

"Don't like it when it's the other way around do you?" Sousuke muttered, ammusement lacing his voice.

"That's different, we're both alphas." Rin said through gritted teeth.

"Makes no difference to me, besides, I thought you weren't all that interested in omegas anyway." The man repeated what the younger had said earlier.

"How long were you listening for." Rin choked.

"Long enough." The butler replied. "Long enough to realise what you actually need."

"And what's that?" Rin questioned.

"Punishmet." Sousuke muttered, voice deep and gravelly. The younger audibably gulped.

"And I suppose you're going to be the one to give it to me." Rin retorted.

"You could say that yes." The butler replied slyly. That's when the younger alpha felt something pressing against his arse which made him gasp. "Nitori you are free to leave."

"But Sousuke, what should I~" Nitori began before he was cut off.

"Makoto and Haru have already sorted everything else, you just go back to your room and sort yourself out, I'll deal with the rest." The butler told him. The maid heard a quiet whimper from Rin.

"Yes Sousuke." Nitori complied, leaving the room as quickly as possible, wanting to be as far away from that alpha as he could.

He hurried down the corridor, turning quickly around the corner into the hallway where his room was. He ran straight into someone else the force of the collision causing himself to fall over.

"Nitori." He heard a familiar voice. He looked up to see Momo extending a hand out to him. He took it gratefully and was pulled to his feet by the stronger boy.

"Young master." He muttered, embracing the younger and burying his face in the alpha's chest so he could inhale his scent.

The other's grip suddenly tensed and tightened. The maid cautiously looked up to see a scowl gracing the alpha's features.

"Nitori, why do you smell like Rin?" Momo all but growled.

"Momo, I can expla~" He was cut off yet again as the alpha shoved him up against the nearest door which just so happened to be his own.

"You've been fooling around with other alphas behind my back." He spat.

"No Momo, please listen to me." Nitori whimpered.

"I should've known." He grunted.

"Momo!" The maid exclaimed, catching the boy's attention. "Please listen to me." He gulped. "Master Matsuoka followed me down to the kitchen and forced himself upon me, I didn't want it, I didn't like it, but I couldn't do much, he's an alpha Momo and a strong one at that." Momo looked at him with a hard stare.

"That bastard." He growled. "Where is he?"

"No Momo, Sousuke is sorting it, please don't do anything stupid." The omega soothed from where he was still trapped against the door. The younger breathed a heavy sigh, before leaning in closer to the maid, taking in his scent.

"We've got to get this smell off of you, can't have anyone thinking you're Rin's, now can we?" Momo questioned. Nitori nodded quickly.

The alpha swiftly pressed down on the door handle, allowing them to both stumble into the room. He kicked it closed behind them before quickly pushing the maid over to his bed and turning him around. The omega could feel the heavy weight of the younger pressed against his back, his hot breath tickling at his neck.

Without a word Momo's hands slipped up the back of the maid's dress, pulling his panties down and letting them drop to the floor. Nitori stepped out of them as he felt the other's hands moving up the back of his dress again, this time following the curve of his arse before a finger was pressed between his cheeks.

"I see he already prepared you." Momo grunted as he grabbed both of the omega's cheeks, spreading them wide to have a closer look. "How considerate." Not soon after, Nitori heard a zipper and felt, what he could only presume to be Momo's cock, pressed against his hole. "I'm just going to have to show him who you really belong to."

With that the alpha pressed his hips forward, causing Nitori to whimper as he felt the thick cock pushing into him. The boy's pace was hard and fast. Nitori bit at his lower lip, gripping the covers below him tightly, knuckles turning white. He could tell Momo was angry.

"Fuck, Momo." He gasped, back arching, pushing himself back against the other's thrusts.

"That's it Ai, say my name." Momo cooed, grip on the maid's hips tightening as he said it. "Tell them all who you belong to." Each word was punctuated with a thrust of the alpha's hips.

"Momo." He gasped out again as he felt the alpha hit his prostate. He moaned promptly after, his limbs already beginning to shake.

"Gonna pump you full of my cum, full of my pups." Momo grunted as his hips slapped hard against the omega's arse, the comment causing Nitori to let out a high pitched whine, head turning back to look at the alpha. "You want that Ai, hm? Want me to breed you?"

"Y-yes Momo, please." He cried.

"That'd show everyone who you belong to." The alpha muttered. "You'd look so perfect, beautiful." The maid's whines turned slowly into whimpers as the younger finally found a steadier pace.

Momo began to press kisses against the back of the other's neck, one hand moving around the front of the omega to wrap around his cock and the other running up his stomach to his taut chest, where the younger pinched at his nipples through the maid's outfit. Nitori let out a loud moan, breath getting caught in his throat as he tried to let out another, his senses being overloaded.

"Momo, please." He grunted as he felt the alpha's teeth latching onto his skin, surely leaving a dark bruise in their wake. 

"Please what Ai?" The boy teased, thrusts suddenly becoming shallower and sharper. The omega turned so he was looking behind himself at the alpha, his eyes large and enticing.

"Bond me." He said. Momo's eyes widened as he came to an abrupt stop, staring at the omega and trying to process what he had just said.

"Are you serious?" He questioned. Nitori nodded, making the younger gulp. "Are you sure that's what you want Ai, that means you're stuck with me, don't you want another alpha?"

"Momo, there's no one else I'd rather be with, I want to be your's, so please, bond with me alpha." Nitori begged. Momo let a low rumble escape his throat.

He began thrusting again, pulling the maid up by his hair so his back was against the alpha's chest. The younger's hands returned to his hips, holding him in place as he bucked his hips into him. Nitori groaned, back arching away from him and head coming to rest against his shoulder.

Momo took this a his oppurtunity, he licked a strip up the side of the omega's neck, laving his tongue over a smaller area once he had finished. The maid whimpered at the contact, one hand moving back to tangle in the boy's hair.

"Do it Momo." He urged, hand in his hair pushing and encouraging. The alpha's canines came to rest in the same place his tongue had only moments before. He increased the pressure on the maid's skin, making him bite at his lower lip, breath hitching seconds after.

His pace become rougher and harder with every passing minute, hips pistoning rapidly. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of skin on skin slapping and the heavy breathing of the pair. 

One of the younger's hands slowly and teasingly traced down to the omega's cock, his hand wrapping carefully around the base, pumping in time with his thrusts, grip tight, causing Nitori to let out a long string of moans as a wave of pleasure coursed through his body. 

"Fuck Momo, oh god please, yes, do it now, think I'm going to cum." He cried, hole clenching hard around the alpha's cock, making him groan, grip tightening at the same time.

With those few words, Momo was biting down hard into the omega's neck, teeth breaking the skin, the metallic taste of blood washing over the alpha's taste buds. Nitori's eyes rolled back in his head, a long and high pitched moan falling from his mouth as he came hot spurts over the bed sheets. He collapsed forward not soon after, unable to hold up his own body after the intense orgasm.

His hole clenched hard around the younger's cock, drawing a quiet groan out of him before he grunted against the maid's heated skin as his knot popped, spilling into his squeezing hole.

"God, Ai, did we just~" He breathed deeply.

"Yeah." Nitori responded, his breathing still heavy.

Momo manoeuvred them both so they could lie down, back to chest as he pulled the maid impossibly closer.

"So what does this mean?" The younger asked, words slightly muffled by the other's neck.

"That you're my alpha." Nitori responded. "And everyone will know it." Momo placed a gentle kiss on the back of the omega's neck, he could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "How are you going to tell the Master and Lady, Momo? I'm a maid, a worker."

"Don't worry about it Ai, I'll sort it all out, besides, I'm the youngest child, they'll care less about who I'm with." Momo reassured. "I love you Ai, I'm not going to let anything stand between us." Nitori gave a small nod. "Come here." Momo sighed, angling the other's face so he could kiss him. 

He felt his knot slowly deflate, allowing him to slip his cock from the omega's hole, making the other whimper into his mouth.

"Fuck." Nitori muttered as he felt cum begin to drip between his legs. Momo moved himself down to the end of the bed, grabbing the maid's ankles and rolling him onto his back, his legs spread.

"That's a lot of cum." Momo exclaimed, looking closely at the omega's dripping hole.

"You should know, you put it there." Nitori replied. A wide smile spread across the younger's face. "What?" Nitori asked.

Momo dropped the maid's legs and moved further up his body, hands coming to smooth over the his flat stomach. 

"You're going to be so full of my pups." He grinned, looking up at the other as he said it. Nitori brought his leg back, pushing the base of his foot against the younger's face and pushing him back.

"Momo shush." He said, giggling slightly. Momo was still smiling when the omega removed his foot. 

He crawled back up the bed, embracing the omega in his arms, quickly flipping them over so Nitori was lying on top of him.

"Ai." Momo spoke softly, seeing that the other was tired, his eyes already half closed. The maid hummed in reply, looking sleepily down at his alpha. "Never change." He said gently, pressing a kiss against the omega's nose. Nitori rested his head against the younger's chest, letting out a content sigh before he spoke.

"Only if you don't." He whispered, a small smile appearing on his face before falling asleep. Momo looked lovingly down at the other, leaning down the press a soft kiss in his hair.

"I won't." He cooed, even though he knew it may be hard with the times to come; the confessions he'd have to make were not going to be easy, but he never wanted to see his omega without that smile, he was certain of that. " And I won't let anything stop me from loving you the way you deserve, that's a promise."


End file.
